


The Time Has Come

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [39]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Voight gives Erin a talking to for missing work.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	The Time Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: The Time Has Come  
Characters: Hank Voight and Erin Lindsay  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Family.  
Summary: Voight gives Erin a talking to for missing work.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.

Word to use: Absent

PUtP # 39: The Time Has Come

Voight knew that Erin had been missing work the last several weeks. He also knew she was struggling with the loss of Justin and Nadia, so he tried not to be a jerk about it.

He couldn't do that anymore. She'd been absent from work for a week and hadn't called, texted, emailed or anything to let him know what was going on.

So, after work that night, he drove over to her place, parked, got out, and knocked. Several minutes passed and when she opened the door, he looked at her.

Voight sighed. "You've missed too much work. I know you're dealing with losing them, but you've gotta come back. The time has come to choose. Come back, or be replaced."

Erin said, "We lose a lot of people in this job. Sometimes, there's no way to get over it. I've tried to work past it. I can't. I'll be there tomorrow anyway."

Hank said, "Come back to work. Let us be there for you. The only way you'll be able to heal is to talk about it, deal with it."

Erin nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." When Voight nodded and left, she closed the door and went to bed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
